Various types of spindle are known that are required to rotate at high speed, in particular textile spindles for spinning. An example of such a spindle comprises a vertical tube that may have an inside diameter of the order of 30 mm to 40 mm, that is mounted in a frame inside a housing with predetermined clearance so as to allow the tube to rotate without making contact with the wall of the housing. The top portion of the tube is extended by a portion of smaller diameter mounted on conventional bearings such as ball bearings, and it is rotated by an electric motor. A thread to be put into the form of a spool is inserted into the tube within which it can be driven by centrifugal force against the inside wall of the tube so as to make up a spool of thread inside the tube, which spool is subsequently extracted from the tube via the opening at the bottom. The tube is rotated by the motor at rotary speeds of about 300 revolutions per second (rps), for example.
Spindles of this type, fitted with a mechanical suspension based on ball bearings and mounted in a cantilever configuration are subjected to instabilities of rotation that lead to disturbances in the centrifugal effect and that reduce the lifetime of the device. In addition, the dimensions of the spindle and its speed of rotation are limited by the mechanical suspension used, thereby reducing production capacities and rates.